Feel The Rythem Like The Rain On Your Hands:Four
by DoIMakeMyselfClear
Summary: Aikawa Has come to a descision about Akane's question. She is gonna run. But what she finds is some thing better than escape. Story Better Than Summery!


Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands

_**Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

Running Never Solves Anything

___Wednesday's events had left me spent of all energy and confused to what will happen. Akane told me to choose him or Mirai, but I can't do that! Even though I so believe that Akane betrayed me, he still saved me when I was young; I owe him. Now I've known Mirai since my last life and she's helped me through everything. Even now when Akane was clawing out my heart. But I can't pick just one, it won't be fair to the other! What am I to do? I was sitting up my bed when I saw a couple heads poke in the door. It was Uryu, Mirai, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad. They just kept staring at me with those grins that just said they were up to no good. __**"What is this about?"**__ I said glaring at the door. Uryu and Ichigo came in, grabbed my limbs, and carried me down stairs only for me to find a big box rapped in shiny green paper with a rainbow bow. The dropped me to run around the box and pose. I just stared at them until I began to laugh uncontrollably. Uryu put his hand on my forehead, checking for a fever. __**"Is she still sick?"**__ I just grabbed his pointer finger. __**"Not sick. One finger and one realization." **__He just stared at me with a stupid look. __**"I think, that… I should be alone." **__Every one looked at me for what seemed like an eternity. Mirai looked at me with the saddest eyes imaginable, but I held my ground. __**"A.. alone? But why?!" **__I looked at the ceiling in thought, until I smiled widely, __**"A happy ending." **__With that I went upstairs and packed all my music, some clothes, and put my charmer on my wrist. I stared at my locked door upon hearing banging only to have a soft smile come to my lips. I jumped off my two-story high balcony landing on my feet and walked down the street casually. I could hear my name being screamed by Mirai, but I had to ignore it for her own good. I couldn't let Akane get jealous and hurt her._

_It had felt like forever since I had begun walking and the sun was still up, meaning there was still time for me to get farther away before Akane's judgment time. When he asks me whom I pick, I know my answer. __**"Neither."**__ I saw a building up ahead, it was small but looks have deceived me before, so I walked up to it only to find a person sleeping under a large Mexican hat. I always have trouble remembering the name. With a disappointed frown now plastered on my face, I began to walk towards the railroad tracks that only were about twenty feet away. I sat on the platform hoping that I'd get lucky enough to be able to hide on a train to take me to Kiso Valley of Tsumago, it's the only town I haven't been to once. I felt the air of silence setting in, making me realize how crappy of a situation I put myself in. So I did the one thing I was always taught to do in a scary situation. Sing._

"For some reason

_**I thought I could make a better path**_

_**If I stayed on my own**_

_**Living a life on the greener grass**_

_**But now I see that life**_

_**Isn't always throwing the same thing**_

_**Everyday I wish on a shooting star**_

_**For it to change from winter to spring**_

_**I hope for the warmer days**_

_**When the flowers bloom and Mothers smile**_

_**I hope to see the young children play**_

_**So I'll sit here and think to myself**_

_**My actions are never impulse**_

_**Not until now which led me here**_

_**I just need to know this one thing**_

_**Do you miss me my dear?"**_

_Someone clapping behind me interrupted my song, and when I turned I saw the person sitting under the big hat. __**"You are quite the amazing singer my dear, but tell me this. What was your inspiration?"**__ A man's voice came from the hat, until he pulled it up. A young teenage boy emerged with his messy brown and red hair covering his right eye, only to show off his pure intoxicating seaweed green eye. He was dressed in a simple pair of tight black jeans and a baggy white hoodie. He wasn't sickly pale but he wasn't in the least bit tan, but that's what made me so interested. He seemed odd, different, but not bad different. __**"Who are you?"**__ He smiled, but looked down at the ground. __**"Unfortunately, my name is Daichi Kenshin." **__His name rung in my mind until I realized it, he was that rich old man's son. The Daichi Kyou, Kenshin's father, was destroying the economy of Kawagoe. His son was constantly put into dangerous situations and kidnapped on a weekly schedule. __**"You're Daichi Kenshin? The one who was always abducted, but ran away three weeks ago?" **__He nodded his head glaring at the ground. __**"My father didn't care about me or my little sister. He was the kind of person who would just ignore a problem until it went away; he was the one who ignored the death threat of my baby sister. He let her die."**__ He had tears slipping out of his eyes, which continued to be directed at the ground in a glare. __**"He got the call around five in the morning, he was wide awake because he had a meeting in ten minutes. The kidnappers only wanted one hundred dollars, not that much for the life of his little girl. But he declined saying he'd call back after his meeting. I tried to save her, but I was a minute late. If I was faster, she would still be alive!" **__His eyes were shut in regret and guilt. He kept telling himself it was his fault for his baby sister to die. He collapsed to the ground in tears punching the hard earth with his bleeding knuckles. I couldn't take this; I went to my knees and held the broken boy in my arms. This killing was all over the news for the past three and a half weeks. I could understand why he was still grieving; it was less than a month ago._

"_**I'm sorry for breaking down… haha, I don't even know your name."**__ He said wiping his tears and pulling away. __**"My name is Nozomi Aikawa, and trust me, I know how much pain you are in. I lost my family too."**__ He looked at me surprised, but looked away, obviously feeling guilty. __**"Then you don't want to hear my pathetic story." **__He mumbled standing up. __**"Actually,"**__ I said standing up, __**"I'm quite interested. If you are willing to tell, I'm willing to listen." **__His face was one of disbelief, but he smiled having tears come to his eyes again. __**"Why? Why are you taking interest into a matter that you didn't have anything to do with?"**__ I smiled at that and looked down at the cement, only to have Akane's face come to mind. __**"Because, it's not good to keep things bottled up for so long. If you have no one to tell, your heart becomes a void of emptiness and you loose all sense of reality. Everyone needs someone to vent to." **__He stared at me to see if I was lying but he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The only things that were there was a small fridge, a sofa, and a tiny ass stove. He pulled me towards the sofa and took a seat. __**"Do you promise not to tell?" **__I smiled and nodded my head. __**"Well, her name was Daichi Kiyoko and her name matched her personality perfectly. She was…"**__ Kenshin and I talked for about two or three hours, just spilling our guts to each other. We talked about his sister and his stupid father, and we talked about my family and problem with Akane and Mirai. His advice was, __**"Running only gives you enough time to think about what to do. Once you know, run head on towards the issue and never give up."**__ He inspired me so much in knowing him for such a short time. I heard the whistle for the train so I stood up, as did Kenshin. __**"I guess you have to go now, huh Ai-chan?" **__I looked at him with a devious smirk. __**"No, I'm going back to face my problem, will you come with me?" **__He looked at me shocked unsure how to answer. __**"But if I go back, I have to go back and face my father. I'm not ready for that yet." **__I laughed and put my hands on his shoulder, which was pretty hard seeing as he was at least two feet taller than me. __**"You don't have to face him, at least not alone! If you are willing to help me, I can help you."**__ His face became hopeful as he pulled me into a hug. __**"I can't find anyway to thank you for all your help Ai-chan."**__ I hugged back, making me feel like the child I was, hugging Sasaki again. __**"You are already thanking me. You remind me of my older brother Sasaki-Nii-san. Well Kenshin-Nii-san,"**__ I said pulling away from the hug and cracking my neck, __**"I think we have a couple issues to deal with."**__ He nodded, grabbed my hand, and we ran off back towards Karakura Town together. The Broken, The Lost, The Loved._

_As we came closer and closer to the city, it seemed as if more and more trees kept popping up in our way. It took about half an hour to figure out that we were in Karakura Town's central park. The hardest thing was seeing Uryu calling my name up into the air and looking through bushes for me. Kenshin looked at me, __**"I'm sure that he's looking for you Ai-chan."**__ He whispered. __**"Go talk to him, and then come and get me." **__He poked me in the forehead reassuringly with a smile. I sighed with a pout and stood up. __**"Uryu-kun!"**__ I called out, catching his attention. He quickly ran over and hugged me. __**"What the hell was that all about Aikawa-chan?! You gave us all heart attacks!"**__ He yelled making me wince. __**"Well, it's a long story."**__ He looked angry and dragged me over to a bench. __**"Explain."**__ Was all he said as he crossed his arms and waited. I sighed and began to explain the whole 'Who should I pick' dilemma. All he did was look at me like I'm crazy. __**"Okay let me get this strait. You can't decide between Akane-teme, who attacked you when you were sick! Or Mirai-chan, who cares so much for you that she planned a birthday party!" **__I shrank under his intense gaze. It made me feel like a child, getting scolded by a parent. But then it hit me; I have been acting like a child, holding on to these memories like I had to be this way. Like I had to be this stereotype orphan child who runs away. But not anymore; I'm breaking free. __**"Hey, Uryu-san."**__ His eyes widened when he heard the 'san' part, as if he didn't expect it. __**"You don't know; anything." **__He became angry and grabbed my shirt collar. __**"Haha, you do go into standby mode quickly don't you?" **__He dropped me down, __**"What are you talking about?!"**__ He yelled in my face. I began to laugh and I looked towards Kenshin. __**"I'm facing up to my problems, realizing the things I over looked."**__ He looked really angry and really sad, but he began to walk away. __**"Ai-chan! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to fix a problem? Not make a new one!" **__Kenshin yelled running over and helping me up. I looked at him strait in the eye and smiled.__** "Trust me Kenny-Nii-san, I just found the best solution ever!"**_

_After Me and Uryu's confrontation at the park, we had gone towards his father's office. Not like it was hard to miss or anything, it just happened to be the largest building in Karakura Town. We walked towards the opening but the guards refused to let us through. __**"What do you mean you won't let me in? I'm his son!" **__Kenshin yelled at the guard, who picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him at me. I caught him but the size and weight difference threw me off balance and onto the cement we tumbled. __**"Haha, the boss ain't got no kids, they were all killed a couple weeks ago!" **__Kenshin's eyes widened and fell towards the ground in defeat. __**"Ai-chan, we'll never get in there. He's telling everyone I'm dead too, let's just leave." **__I laughed and pushed him off of my petite body. __**"That's funny Kenny-Nii-san! If asking doesn't work, there is always another way!"**__ I grabbed my bicep and grinned maliciously. He looked unsure about my great idea but sighed regardless, meaning he was onboard. I turned to face the guards. __**"Hey guys, I really don't like how you treated my brother here, so if you move aside nicely and give me your guns, which yes, I do know you have your hands on. I won't have to hurt you!" **__I smiled and walked towards them only to find the barrel of a handgun on my forehead. __**"Don't even try it little girl."**__ I looked back at Kenshin and smiled. __**"Close your eyes. I can't have you seeing this."**__ He nodded and shut his eyes slowly._

_Loud crashes and gunshots erupted through out the air, and when Kenshin opened his eyes he saw me I stood triumphantly on the guards heads. His eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth was open wide.__** "But… but how?" **__He stuttered as I helped him up.__** "Easy, I'm magic." **__He looked at me but I just turned my back and walked towards the doors, leaving him in the same spot staring. I turned back and looked at him. __**"Are you coming? I thought we had a mission to complete?" **__He smiled and ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and led me inside. Once we got to the elevator I had a sense that something was going to go terribly wrong so I stepped back and pulled Kenshin with me. __**"Is something the matter Ai-chan?" **__I nodded and took more steps back. __**"Kenny-Nii-San, we can't go in the elevator or in the stairs. There are traps set, I can feel it." **__He looked at the elevator door and sighed. __**"Lets just give up then, if we can't go up then we'll never get to my father's office. It's on the top floor." **__He said once again giving up. I sighed and took out my key. __**"See this key Kenny-Nii-san? This is our ticket up!" **__He obviously had no clue what this was, so I slid the key through my charmer and yelled, __**"Give me wings to reach my goal. Let me soar through my troubles!" **__Out of my back grew two black angel wings longer than my body and Kenshin's body combined. He stared in shock, staring upon my wings in awe. __**"What are you?"**__ I looked down, but Kenshin lifted my chin and looked at me with those intoxicating eyes. __**"I guess I'm a soul ninja. Not a soul reaper because I work for no one."**__ He smiled and hugged me tightly. __**"You never cease to amaze me Ai-Imouto-san" **__I smiled and wrapped my arms around his chest. __**"Going up!" **__And through the ceilings we busted one after another until we reached the thirty seventh floors. When we came into the room, there were hundreds of guns pointed at us. There with a pistol aimed at Kenshin's head, was his father. __**"Ah, Kenshin. I thought you were dead, too bad; now I have to kill you myself." **__Kenshin's eyes were wide in shock of his father's betrayal. __**"You mean…" **__His father snickered evilly. __**"Yup, that's right. I hired those men to kill Kiyoko and you. It took that child too long to die, and now you've come back to join her."**__ Tears poured out of his eyes, as he fell to the floor on agony. I became angry, my golden eyes turned silver and my hair fell down from the ponytail it was in. The turquoise tips in my hair changed to black and a wave of energy erupted from my body. I looked into Kenshin's father's eyes and lunged at him with unmatched speed. In the blink of an eye I had his throat in my hand with his body dangling in the air helpless. __**"You can't do that to people! They have thoughts and feelings too! You killed Kiyoko and you tried to kill Kenny-Nii-San! I should claw out your heart right now. Oi, Kenny-Nii-San, what do you want me to do with him?"**__ Kenshin sat there in awe but stood and walked next to me. __**"Spare him. He isn't worth it." **__So I dropped Kenshin's father and turned with him to leave only to have a bullet hit me in the back. I looked behind me to see Kyou with a gun pointed at me smoking. __**"You bastard." **__I whispered turning, making blood spill onto the floor. Kenshin's eyes were wide and he turned in anger to his father. __**"We let you live and you try to kill Ai-Imouto-san?" **__His father laughed and twirled the gun on his finger. __**"Rule number one, Kenshin. Never turn your back on a murderer."**__ I flew into a blind rage and tackled Kyou and wrestled with him on the ground until he shot me in the stomach. I cried out in pain as he picked me up and slammed me into the glass window; causing it to shatter. __**"This is the end, you short, puny little girl."**__ I laughed and grabbed his shirt collar. __**"I'm not short, I'm fuckin fun sized." **__I said flipping him and me out the window. All I could hear was Kyou screaming like a baby about being to young to die and Kenshin screaming at me to fly. __**"As I look to the same stars you did. What did you see; father?" **__I felt arms catch me and hold me close. _

_I looked up only to see Ichigo, but it didn't seem like Ichigo. He was smiling and had no sign of the pain hidden in his eyes like he usually did. I closed my eyes and looked for Ichigo's actual presence, only to find him rushing this way along with Mirai, Rukia, and Akane. __**"Oh, shit." **__I whispered, only to feel the solid ground meet me with a force; the imposter dropped me. I sat up with the help of my hands, only to find them covered in blood. __**"Haha, I just can't get a break this week." **__I suddenly felt a spirit pressure that I had never felt before. Using spirit ribbons I saw that it was Kenshin's pressure, making me smile. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the building and looked up at Kenshin. __**"Oi! Kenny-Nii-San! I'm all right to a certain extent! Come on over, just don't jump!" **__I yelled waving almost loosing my balance. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me in front of them. In less than a second I felt at least four fists go into my gut. __**"Who ever the hell is hitting me, I'm gonna fuckin break your neck!" **__I felt instant pain shock my core as I fell to the ground holding my stomach and rolling onto my side. __**"Oh! Aikawa-chan!" **__I heard Akane yell and run over to me. The simultaneously I heard Mirai scream and run over too. __**"Captain! Are you all right? Hoe I you get these bullet wounds?!" **__I just poked her in the forehead and flicked Akane in his as well. __** "Hey, Akane-kun? Did you hurt Mirai-chan?" **__His eyes went wide as he pulled me into his chest; while tears slipped from his eyes__**. "No, and I never planned to. I just didn't want to be replaced by her. But when she told me you ran away for no reason, we teamed up to find you." **__I laughed and looked up to the sky__**. "Oi, you two are really something aren't Chu?" **__They looked at each other and just shrugged it off. Then it hit me, I needed to find Kenshin, and then his father to make sure he was dead. __**"Ah SHIT!" **__I sat up really fast and jumped off the side of the building; too much of the dislike of everyone around.__** "No way! How could Kyou-teme survive a thirty seven-story fall?! Oh shit, how am I gonna survive this fall?!" **__I just slashed the key through my charmer and brought back my wings. My hair was still out of a ponytail, but my eyes changed back to gold upon hitting the ground; a little too hard for my liking. When I looked into Kyou's eyes, all I saw was fear as he jumped into a helicopter and ran away. I just sighed and let my wings disappear. __**"Ai-chan! I'm gonna kill you!" **__I heard from the top of the building. I looked up to see Ichigo, Akane, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Mirai, and Kenshin all glaring down at me.____I just smiled and lay on the ground staring at the sunset._

"_**Father? You sure have sent me some crazy ass friends. Thank You So Much."**_


End file.
